Semiconductor manufacturing processes often involve deposition of titanium or titanium-containing compounds. Conventionally, titanium thin films have been deposited by physical vapor deposition sputtering methods. As semiconductor devices scale to smaller and smaller technology nodes, shrinking feature dimensions makes deposition of highly conformal and pure titanium films more challenging. Increasing aspect ratios can lead to incomplete step coverage on feature surfaces, resulting in poor barrier performance in semiconductor devices. Other methods employed for depositing titanium thin films have resulted in titanium films with impurities due to the precursors used, or have resulted in thermal budget issues.